Persons suffering from a medical condition such as an impaired hand, or lack thereof, as having occurred congenitally, accidentally or otherwise can be severely limited and may not be able to perform simple daily tasks easily done with a normal hand. Such persons may be unable to hold a writing implement, food item, kitchen utensil, toy, personal hygiene and grooming items or other similar devices due to the inability to secure the device and perform the intended function that the device usually serves. The person may have a strong, supportive upper limb, but the hand, or lack thereof, is unable to hold, grip, or stabilize items necessary to perform normal tasks associated with such devices. Writing implements, for example pencils, pens, markers, etc., cannot be grasped or held firmly enough, if at all, to complete the task.
Various prosthetics for persons with a medical condition having an impaired hand, or lack thereof, exist and are known to provide assistance to the person affected by the handicap. However, the devices do not provide a simple and inexpensive solution to aiding a person in doing normal tasks. For instance, many devices require that a rather large portion of the prosthetic be attached to the arm of an individual. The added material increases the cost of manufacturing, and thus, the price of the prosthetic. Other prosthetic devices are function-specific, in that tedious changes must be made to the device in order for the device to accomplish different functions.
It is therefore a principal object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to overcome deficiencies in the art.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide a person with a medical condition affecting their upper limb the ability to perform necessary and/or everyday tasks.
It is another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide a prosthetic device that grips, holds, stabilizes and/or secures an item.
It is yet another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to provide a prosthetic device that is reliable, cost-effective, and comfortable.
These and/or other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art. The present invention is not to be limited to or by these objects, features and advantages. No single embodiment need provide each and every object, feature, or advantage.